twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Game widow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Game widow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 12:57, October 23, 2009 :Thanks for offering to help out! :) The main issue around here is that we attract a lot of vandals who show up just to cause trouble. TagAlongPam (talk) 17:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, i can do what i can to help you there too. i'll start keep an eye on the updates :D — Game widow 21:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, pizazz away! Also, thank you for the amazing work that you are doing with the categories! TagAlongPam (talk) 17:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I guess those topics fall into some sort of "real world" category. Maybe something like that, to emphasize that they are not fictional? TagAlongPam (talk) 17:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ' ---- im so bored i joined this thing cuz my friends did Re: Infoboxes No worries, I like the colours that you have chosen! TagAlongPam (talk) 17:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) New Pages Hi, thanks for you message, I just edit a page that already exists. Cause the information was a little bit wrong. However, if you think it should be on another page, please be kind and move it. Jeffry.Cullen 20:57, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Jeffry.Cullen Re: lost page I agree, Breaking Dawn Cullen's vs. Volturi is an unnecessary page. Everything written there is already included on the Breaking Dawn page. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: werewolves The problem with using the category name "werewolves" for the Children of the Moon is that the term "werewolf" can apply to the Quileutes as well, and things could get confusing (even though right now we're using "Shape-shifters" for them). If you want a category that is specifically for the CotM, I guess I would literally call it "Children of the Moon". TagAlongPam (talk) 03:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) im so happy... i know this is unnecessary but im so happy and elated that new moon and twilight are finally releasing in india...cant express in words... Re: Teams That sounds like a good idea, since it's such a big thing in the fandom. I'll work on it. TagAlongPam (talk) 17:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Bella... i loooove bella swan, no just kidding. i kind of hate her.. dont know why... She doesnt deserve Edward! Re: Wiki Policy Things like not linking headings are policies that come from Wikipedia, which are largely what we follow here. But you're right, many editors would not know things like that. However, I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on fixing that. I'm finding it hard lately to even devote as much time to this wiki as I used to. I still plan on expanding the Teams article, too! I'll try my best. TagAlongPam (talk) 04:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I wasn't offended by your suggestion. ;) How did you like the movie? TagAlongPam (talk) 17:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::To be brutally honest, it was only OK i thought, but that audience was very amusing ;) — Game widow 17:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Rollbackers Hi, Game widow :-). Would you be able to give Charitwo and Joeyaa rollback? Both are very active in anti-vandal work Wikia-wide and with the high level of vandalism this Wiki is seeing at the moment it will be very useful to have them both with rollback. TagAlongPam agreed on my talk page :-). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 16:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks a lot for that :-). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 16:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks! No problem. :) Happy New Year! TagAlongPam (talk) 18:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories in "The Great Wolf" I know that you are a , so I think you know better than me how to use Categories. I saw that you added Category:Quileute and Category:Shape-Shifters on 5. Nov. 2009 to The Great Wolf. I think every Shape-Shifter is from the Quileute tribe, so I think there is no need to for Category:Quileute. I already asked a bureaucrat on this wiki, and told me: :...the whole category system works like a tree. Each page not meant to have every possible category that it could fit under, only the most specific category along any branch. For example, Edward Cullen is categorized under Category:Cullen family, and that category is categorized under Category:Vegetarian vampires. Therefore, his article should not have the category "Vegetarian vampires" because "Cullen family" already includes it (since every page categorized under "Cullen family" would also fit under "Vegetarian vampires"). If I'm not explaining it well enough, reading this might help. And let me know if there is anything I can help clarify.'' : — on JoKalliauer's Talkpage 11:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Shape-Shifters already includes Category:Quileute, so I already deleted all Category:Quileute on Pages which belong also to Category:Shape-Shifters. :“the question is: are there any Quileute that are not shape-shifters?” ::Many Quileute are Humans, not shape-shifters, (all Women of the Quileute tribe except Leah, are Humans) :“ and conversely, are there any shape-shifters who are not Quileute?” ::All shape-shifters, who are mentioned/known in the Twilight Saga are Quileutes. (They are living in Forks/La Push/Washington) Thanks for your answer: 15:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC)